The present invention relates generally to the management of computer files, and more specifically, to software and related hardware for monitoring and managing computer files.
The growing use of software, particularly in the work environment, has led to an increased interest in document management. The days have past when the only function required of the software application would be the creation and saving of document files. An increase in the number of software applications used in a typical work environment, in addition to the growing number of documents saved in a computer storage media, has led to increased document management needs. For example, it may be desirable for some software users to query the existing data base of created documents in search of a particular document, created on a certain date or by a certain user.
Unfortunately, the wide range of software applications and documents created thereby have resulted in a large number of computer file configurations. Each of these configurations may be structured differently, and may contain different types and amounts of information. For example, some non-structured files, such as text files, can only hold the text input by a user and cannot hold other desirable properties. Text files typically do not have separate fields into which can be placed information related to the document author, subject matter or key words.
Other types of documents, for example structured document files, may contain some number of properties in addition to the data/text input by the user. However, a series of documents maintained, for example on a company server, may each have a different number of properties depending upon the application used to create those documents. It would be desirable, therefore, to create software and a related hardware system to permit the standardization of document properties for each document file created by a wide range of applications.
The present invention provides exemplary software and related hardware for monitoring and managing documents and document properties.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a computer system for managing computer files. The computer system includes a processor, a display coupled to the processor, and a computer readable storage media coupled to the processor. The storage media includes code that directs the processor to retrieve a first computer file from the storage media. The storage media further includes code that directs the processor to examine the first computer file to determine if a plurality of desired properties are contained therein. If all of the desired properties are not contained within the first computer file, the code on the storage media directs the processor to create a first shadow file. The storage media further includes code that directs the processor to input a default value into the first shadow file for at least one of the desired properties that are not contained within the first computer file. Further, the computer readable storage media includes code that directs the processor to link the first shadow file with the first computer file. In this manner, the computer system creates the shadow file containing the missing desired properties not found in the first computer file, and links that shadow file with the first computer file.
In one aspect, the storage media further includes code that directs the processor to copy the first shadow file each time the first computer file is copied. In another aspect, the storage media includes code that directs the processor to display at least one of the plurality of desired properties on the display.
The present invention further provides a method for managing computer files contained on a computer system. The method includes creating a managed directory on the computer system having a plurality of computer files. The method includes examining a first computer file of the plurality of computer files to determine if a plurality of desired properties are contained within the first computer file. If the first computer file does not contain all of the desired properties, a first shadow file is created and linked with the first computer file. In this manner, the method provides for creating a shadow file so that all the desired properties are either in the first computer file or contained in the first shadow file which is linked to the first computer file.
In one aspect, the method includes inputting a default value into the first shadow file for at least one of the plurality of desired properties not contained within the first computer file. In another aspect, the method includes copying the first computer file to create a second computer file, whereby the copying step causes the first shadow file to be copied to create a second shadow file that is linked with the second computer file. In one aspect, copying the first computer file to a second managed directory also causes the first shadow file to be copied to the second managed directory so that the two copied files are linked on the second managed directory. In one aspect, the examining step is performed for each of the computer files within the managed directory, and the creating, inputting and linking steps are performed for each of the computer files that does not contain all of the desired properties.
In one embodiment, each of the computer files within the managed directory are examined, and each file that does not contain all of the plurality of desired properties is linked to the first shadow file. In this manner, the first shadow file can operate to contain properties for more than one computer file.
In one aspect, the managed directory includes a plurality of subdirectories, and the first computer file and first shadow file are in the same subdirectory. In another aspect, each subdirectory has an associated shadow file. The shadow file within a subdirectory is linked with all of the computer files in that same subdirectory that do not contain all of the desired properties.
In one aspect, the creating steps create a plurality of shadow files. In another aspect, the method further includes searching the plurality of computer files and the plurality of shadow files for a first desired property. In still another aspect, the plurality of desired properties include at least one property selected from a group of properties consisting essentially of a file title, a file subject, a file author, and a file key word. Alternatively, the plurality of desired properties include at least one property selected from a group of properties consisting essentially of a file number, a revision number and a file date. The method, in one aspect, further includes displaying at least one of the desired properties on a computer display.
The present invention further provides an article of manufacture including a computer useable medium having a computer readable program code means embodied therein for causing a computer to verify the existence of computer file properties. The computer readable program code means includes code for causing the computer to examine a first computer file to determine if the first computer file contains a plurality of desired properties. The computer readable program code means further includes code for causing the computer to create a first shadow file if the first computer file does not contain all of the desired properties, and code for causing the computer to link the first shadow file with the first computer file. In one aspect, the article of manufacture further includes code for causing the computer to input a default value into the first shadow file for at least one of the plurality of desired properties not contained in the first computer file.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method for managing computer files contained on a computer system is provided. The method includes creating a managed directory on the computer system containing a plurality of computer files. The method further includes examining a first computer file within the plurality of computer files to determine if a plurality of desired property are contained therein. If the first computer file does not contain all of the desired properties, the method includes inputting a default value into the first computer file for at least one of the desired properties that is not contained within the first computer file.
Other features and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiment has been set forth in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.